Distracted Present
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Appealshipping Xmas gift for Avegaille. Zoey is about to give Dawn a present, and the air of them are disturbed by a very drunk person.


A/N: So here's Avegaille's Christmas present from me, I really hope she likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff and never will.

Distracted Present

Branches performed an aggressive dance in the black sky. Maroon leaves parachuted down the floor as Dawn rested her back against the tree. This was where Zoey wanted her to wait, she was going to give her a little present and it required some privacy. She had to admit, she had done a good job at keeping a low profile about the present. Dawn checked her watch, a minute till midnight and sixty seconds till Zoey arrives. Dawn had a feeling of excitement and tried to unravel the mystery with her mind. Oh what could it be? She thought.

Could it be a high heels? Dawn had always wanted a pair of high heels. Due to her journey it wouldn't be safe to wear high heels as they could have very easily have broken. Just last week, she ranting to Zoey about how much she yearned for a pair of scarlet high heels. The red head, was more than happy to listen to her speak. Perhaps this gift could be dazzling necklace or any kind of great jewelry to go with her fuchsia dress. Whatever this surprise present was, this was sure going to be a surprise no matter what the object is going to be.

She ran the teeth of her comb through her sapphire locks of hair one last time. Dawn was determined to look great in case Zoey ends up giving her a really grand gift. She was listening to the loud female roars slurring like a dreadful singer. The hands of the clocks moved dead on twelve and she turning round, she saw a brunette running around the tree in a rather sloppy manner. The girl's behavior made Dawn feel nervous, she was praying to herself that this was anything but the gift. The girl approached her with her hand raising a bottle clearly labeled as vodka.

"H-hello princess," the girl screeched approaching Dawn.,"My name is Tomo and I have a wife named Yomi."

"Oh," Dawn stuttered, clueless about what to say to Tomo. "Hi Tomo," she waved her hand and smiled to Tomo, "... you seem to be having a .... nice time."

"I'M HAVING A BALL!" Tomo slurred her words gulping some more Vodka. The smell of alcohol was present in her clothes and breath. "Want some vodka?" Tomo waved the navy glass bottle into Dawn's face, she didn't know weather to accept the eager invitation to consume . She never tried vodka before, maybe one little sip would do for the mean time. A few drops perhaps can soothe the tension of decreasing patience.

"Well sure," Dawn quickly said whilst holding the bottle in her hand,"thanks Tomo," she nodded.

"You are most welcome," Tomo slurred, "so what are you doing on your own?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My friend Zoey," Dawn sighed as she stared at her watch again "she should be arriving anytime soon." Her arm shook from both the cold and from the waiting.

"How long have you been going out for?" Tomo asked.

"We're not dating," Dawn replied with a tone of mild fear, which Tomo was oblivious to see. "We've been friends for nearly a year now."

"Oh," Tomo swayed sideways watching Dawn with the vodka. "You're cute!" she pointed her index finger at Dawn and pressed it against her chest. Dawn remained silent whilst wishing that was Zoey on time. She felt a mild crash against her chest because Tomo slammed herself onto Dawn. "You're skinny!" Tomo shouted out randomly.

"TOMO!" a voice bellowed behind Tomo. The women behind her tugged under the the branches and stared at Tomo with a dull stare. Tomo smiled and slouched over to the woman's brown hair.

"This is my wife, Yomi!" Tomo announced her head jived from drunkenness.

"I'm am NOT your wife," Yomi sneered spanking Tomo, "I apologize for my friend," she told Dawn, "she just came back from rehab."

"I NEVER WENT TO REHAB!" Tomo screamed at the top of her voice and then she gave Yomi a vivid kiss. From what Dawn could see, Tomo clearly had some passion with all the tongue action placed into the kiss. Yomi's cheeks were glowing red and she didn't really look too happy after Tomo pulled away from her- more of a secret pleasure.

"BEDROOM!" Yomi roared at Tomo dragging her by the shoulder with an embarrassed tone.

"How kinky of you!" Tomo threw her legs in the air like a hyper baby whilst Yomi continued to drag her out of Dawn's sight. Dawn got herself up, the vodka clearly hadn't helped this time.

"Sorry I'm late, " Dawn noticed Zoey arriving, "that girl must had a lot of vodka..." Zoey pointed out.

"I think so too," Dawn replied staring at the bottle of vodka, "this bottle is pretty full. We could share this Zoey."

"Sure," Zoey snatched the bottle from Dawn keeping it in her hand, "first let's go somewhere a little more quieter."

Dawn was surprised that Zoey had mentioned the present yet. She would have thought that by now, she would have actually received the gift. "So what about this little present, you're meant to give?"

"You just have to wait and see."

"ZOEY! You know much you excite me easi-" Dawn gasped, knowing she had just worded her sentence wrong.

"I know I do," sighed Zoey strolling down the park. Dawn had no idea what that was suppose to mean.

"Zoey, where are we going?"

"You'll find out," said Zoey trying to maintain the mystery, "close your eyes!"

"Why?" Dawn question, puzzled from Zoey's request.

"It's a surprise," Zoey replied taking Dawn's arm, "I don't want to .... spoil it." Despite the strange behavior from Zoey, Dawn did what she was told.

"When can I open them?" Dawn asked relying on Zoey for directions.

"When I tell you too."

"Oh man, how am I suppose to see?"

"That's why I am holding you." Dawn felt Zoey's hands around her waist guiding her body to this secret location.

After a few minutes of walking, Dawn banged her forehead against something wooden. "Ouch!"

"Be careful," Zoey intrusted pushing her forward, "you can open them now!"

Dawn opened her eyes to a vivid orange dress. The way it sparkled in delight, made Dawn fall in love with the patterns and the material. She rubbed her hand against the smooth silk. "WOW ZOEY!" Dawn shouted in excitement, "it's so pretty. I really like it a lot. Thank you so much Zoey." Without even a second thought she grabbed Zoey's waist, hugged her and kissed her.

Zoey chuckled whilst her cheeks gave a slight red tint. "I'm glad you like it," she replied giving her a little kiss on the cheek back, "I thought it would be quite useful for your contests."

"Yes it's going to be perfect for the contest," Dawn cheered continuing to hug Zoey with her eternal appreciation.

"Why don't you try it on," Zoey suggested, her hands restin gon her hips, "I could help you get it on."

"Sure," Dawn made a hasty decision to take her shirt off. At the same time, she felt awkward to the fact that she was about to to be naked in front of Zoey, her critical friend. It was just now, she was starting to think about kiss. Her feelings for Zoey had been on and off, sometimes she though she was nice, sometimes she came across as mean. The whole idea of lesbianism never even crossed her mind often, but there was something about Zoey that made her appealing. She was indeed flattered about the dress, ut that was not the pure reason why Zoey appealed to her, it was something else she couldn't pin point.

"So when's the wedding?" The pair of them turned and noticed Tomo still drunk on too much vodka enter the little building.

"Who the hell is she?" Zoey muttered to Dawn.

"That's Tomo, " Dawn whispered, "the girl who gave me the vodka."

Zoey didn't really have any idea what to do, as long as Tomo didn't ruin the dress for Dawn, then she is more than welcome to join. "LESBIANS!" Tomo slurred. "LESBIANS! LESBIANS! LESBIANS! LESBIANS!" Tomo reclaimed the bottle. Meanwhile, Yomi was behind her with a face full of anger.

"FINISH WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THE BEDROOM!" Yomi demanded whilst trying to drag Tomo out of the house.

"I want my vodka!" Tomo whined.

"Erm...." Zoey was speechless; these two girls were crazy, "hi there." Zoey waved her hand as she and Dawn both cringed. Zoey was wondering, why the pair of them had were in tier underwear Although, Tomo and Yomi could also be thinking why was Dawn stripping?

The reactions in the morning was going to be interesting.


End file.
